


Too Fly To Die

by Momokai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheeky!Nero, Implied Het, Look'it more gay porn!, M/M, Man-whore!Dante, PWP, Slash, Vergil's-too-fly-to-die, don't take this seriously, omfg, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero’s sick of Dante whoring himself out and keeping him awake at night. So he goes out to have some fun by himself, and encounters a very interesting not-quite stranger who seems intent on getting into his pants. Nero decides it’s the perfect opportunity for revenge on the other hunter, even if it does turn out to be a little bit excessive, no one ever accused Nero of doing things by halves.</p><p> (Or in which Nero makes history by rendering Dante gobsmacked by letting a supposedly dead guy have his wicked, wicked way with him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fly To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little peeved right now. I had this written to about 6k, and then my computer died. I had it plugged into charge, but somehow without me noticing my two year old nephew had pulled the plug out just enough for it not to work. So I lost everything, and I can’t figure out why it didn’t auto-save and recover the document, like I’ve done so many times before with success. So I’m not happy right now. I had to write it all again, and it won’t be the same –cries- ^side is the summary turned out better. Tehe. Also, this is un-beta'd, I only proof read my works, and nine times out of ten people don't really notice their own mistakes, lol. If there's anything major just lemme know, eh?
> 
> Oh look’it! More gay porn!

* * *

 

 

It shouldn’t be possible, and yet somehow it was being done. It was the fifth night in a _row_ , and Nero didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Laugh because yeah it was actually pretty funny the first few times, but now he wanted to cry because he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep in nearly a week on account of his partner in crime and all things Devil hunting rapidly screwing his way through the male and female population of Capulet City. Very, very loudly.

He wasn’t sure if it was jealously that had him itching to shove Red Queen up the older hunters ass or his temper demanding just one night of uninterrupted sleep. He wasn’t jealous of Dante in the way some might think, no, he was jealous because he himself hadn’t gotten laid in _months_ and there was Dante, bringing a new bed partner back to the shop every evening. He was almost certain his balls had packed up and left him.

Nero grit his teeth in a grimace as a very feminine scream echoed throughout the shop, and the steady ‘thump thump’ of a headboard hitting his flimsy wall sent flecks of dry paint dropping on his face. Dante’s bedroom ran directly opposite his, and the guys bed was on the same wall as his own, so every time the ass holes headboard hit the wall it had his own bed jumping and rattling. It made it damn near imposable to sleep, and the steady course of screams, moans, shouts and love confessions almost directly in his sensitive ears was enough to drive any poor man crazy. The pungent scent of sex would be drifting through his room for days after Dante got over his damn fuckathon.

Nero growled and rolled over onto his side, dragging his pillow with him to scrunch against the sides of his head in an attempt to get some peace. A sudden moan, a very much _male_ and most definitely _not Dante_ drifted though the wall, followed by a woman’s giddy giggling had Nero’s eyes widening in disbelief. Dante’s muffled voice chuckled something before the moaning started again. He almost tore his pillow in half as he bolted up right, flailing to escape his nest of blankets to slam his Bringer into the wall with enough force that it went right through, startling the occupants of the room if the girly screech was anything to go by.

“Dante! I swear to god if you and your threesome don’t shut the fuck up for five minutes I’m going to come in there and shove my sword up all of your asses!” He shrieked, glowing fist still in the wall. There was a murmur of uncertainty from the strange voices before Dante’s raucous laughter sounded.

“Well if you wanted in why didn’t you just say so, kid?” The older hunter laughed, and Nero’s face twisted into a snarl as he curled the fingers of his Bringer into the bird.

“Fuck you and your buddies, I’m outta here.” He growled as he yanked his fist out of the wall and stalked over to yank on his pants and boots, followed by a black long sleeve shirt to hide the glow of his demonic arm. He’d just pulled a glove over his glowing fingers when movement in the hole caught his eye, and he turned to see one of Dante’s smirking blue eyes.

“Awe don’t be like that Nero, come join the party!” He cajoled, and Nero’s eye twitched before he shoved his fist back into the hole, punching the asshole in the eye.

“I hope you get a disease. A nasty, flesh eating disease.” He threw over his shoulder as he slammed his door open and trudged down the stairs, grumbling under his breath as he heard laughter from the other hunters room, before the headboard thunked into the wall once more just as he opened the front doors. “Un-fucking-believable!” He snarled as he slammed the double doors closed. He shoved his hands into his pocket and stalked up the sidewalk, cursing the older half devil under his breath as he walked.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d been walking for an hour before he came across a rather shady looking building with two equally shady looking bouncers out the front. He paused and eyed the two men, both bald and suspicious looking. They wore sun glasses, even though it was nearly midnight, and wore tasteful black suits. A discrete sniff of the air told Nero all he needed to know about the two guarding the door to what smelled and sounded like some kind of club.

Demons.

A quick glance at the door revealed a glowing purple symbol painted into the plain black wood, and Nero realised with a start that this must be one of those demonic clubs that popped up randomly in different cities Dante had told him about not so long ago, jokingly telling him they should go and find one for a good time, that maybe he’d like it. Nero had simply scoffed at the idea, not really believing that demons could run clubs let alone coexist in the same area while intoxicated.

“Whatever.” He murmured, striding across the street and making his way to the door and the two guards. “What’s the worst that could happen?” He asked himself as he stopped in front of the two bouncers, who remained eerily still as they stared off into the street with their blank black shades. Just as he was starting to think that they wouldn’t let him in, both bouncers turned at the same time, pinning him with their blank stare.

“Password?” They asked in unison, and Nero froze, eyes widening in surprise.

“Ah…I don’t know…” He admitted, and one of the demon bouncers reached up to remove his shades, revealing his-oh god the guy had _no_ eyes, what the fuck?

“No password, no entry, fuck off kid.” The eyeless demon said, and Nero bristled indignantly.

“I’m not a kid, ass hole.” He snapped, and the other bouncer removed his shades as well, both staring at him with their eyeless faces. Sensing a threat, Nero’s Bringer glowed brightly under the sleeve of his shirt, and he inwardly cursed as the glow penetrated the black fabric that was supposed to be hiding it. Both bouncers suddenly froze up before replacing their shades, stepping aside in unison, acting for all the world as if he wasn’t even there. Nero blinked, confused. “Er…guys?” He tried, receiving no response. “Does that mean I can go in?” He asked, and again he was met with silence.

“Yes honey, that means you can go in.” A feminine voice suddenly piped up from behind him, and Nero jumped slightly, cursing and whirling around. He was met with a woman clad in nothing except the lime coloured scales that adorned her body, knee length emerald hair that flowed around her form as if caught in the flows of water. He gaped as she giggled and reached out to flick a claw at the tip of his nose. “First timers always get it rough, hun, so don’t take it personally. Usually, if you’re ‘otherworldliness’ isn’t obvious they ask for a password as a ways to throw you off, it keeps the humans out, you follow?” The demoness asked and Nero nodded slowly, getting the idea.

“Then why did they just suddenly stand aside?” He asked, glancing at the two bouncers. The demonic woman laughed softly as she pointed at his covered arm.

“Your aura changed, it went from neutral to defensive, with a very clear demonic aftertaste.” She explained as she hooked one of her own scaled and spiked arms with his hidden Bringer. “Not all demons are obvious honey, and unfortunately it makes it even harder for these two chuckle heads to tell, they’re neither demon nor human, just dolls, if you will, with a slight spark of something _extra_.” She said, leading him towards the door. It swung open without either of them having to touch it, and as they entered the two bouncers stepped back into position in front of it as it swung closed once more. The sudden onset of music that Nero had been expecting didn’t come, and he glanced around to find another door blocking them from the club proper. This one was made of glass, and obviously sound proofed if the way it vibrated sporadically yet remained silent was any indication.

“Is this place even safe?” He asked, because it needed to be asked, he’d left all his weapons at the shop, the only thing he had to defend himself was his wit and Bringer. The demoness on his arm tittered another laugh.

“Oh honey, nowhere is safe when there’s demons around!” She laughed, and then patted his arm. “But you can relax, sweet face, there are rules in places like this. There are no weapons, and if anyone is caught using their powers or extra bits,” A spiked tail suddenly snaked around and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump once more. The demoness giggled and pet his shoulder again. “They get tossed out, very messily. Trust me hun, as long as you don’t start anything or use anything, you’ll be fine. You hunters always like going off on your slicing and dicing tangents regardless of anyone’s rules. Just a friendly warning.” She said quickly as Nero turned a sharp look at her. “I can smell the demon blood on you, sugar, but relax, no one here will care so long as you leave them alone. Just drink up and party.” With that the she demon released his arm and sauntered towards the door. Just as she rested a clawed hand on it Nero asked.

“What’s your name?” The demoness paused and turned a smile at him.

“Just call me helpful and move on, sweet face. This ain’t really the best place to make friends, ta ta for now.” With that the demoness opened the door, allowing a wall of sound to blast into the small hallway, almost deafening him in the process as she entered the club, door swinging closed behind her. Nero remained rooted to the spot for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of entering a demonic club. It could be dangerous, hell, he’d probably get eaten at the bar, but didn’t Dante say it would be a great place to hang out? The guy was an asshole for sure, but he wouldn’t intentionally lead Nero into danger, so maybe it’d be ok? Just have a few drinks, a quick look around, maybe dance a little and then go back to the shop and throw a bucket of ice water at Dante.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nero mumbled to himself as he pulled off his glove, stuffing it in a pocket and flexing his glowing blue claws. It was a demon club right? So maybe looking like a normal -if exotic- human wasn’t the best way to stay under the radar. Deciding that shit could just go fuck itself for one night, Nero folded the sleeves of his shirt back, exposing the majority of his demonic arm as he approached the doors, patting his rear pocket to make sure that he had remembered to grab his wallet. He had, small mercies.

Shoving open the door, Nero grimaced at the blast of music and voices that immediately assaulted his poor ears. All demons were supposed to have heightened senses right? So surely a place like this must drive them crazy, so why come? Oh well, he was sick of sitting around at the shop between missions listening to Dante bitch and moan about money by day and scare the crap out of the neighbours by night.

He shouldered his way through a group of bat like demons, ignoring them when they hissed at him in annoyance as he made his way to the bar at the far wall. The bar itself was glass, with various coloured lights causing the reflective surfaces to glow, with standard metal framed stools lining its exterior. He easily perched himself on one of the stools, eying the strange looking demon beside him as his mind flashed images of various Star Wars aliens at him. The demon kinda did look like Chubaka, only with a spiked tail and horns. He quickly looked away as the demon glanced at him, flagging down the bartender, who looked surprisingly human even to him. It was a man with plain black hair and eyes, and disturbingly pale lips, kind of reminded him of a vampire.

He ordered a relatively strong drink without much fanfare before swivelling around on his stool to lean back on the bars top, eyes drifting over the dancing crowds of demons and various groups of occupied tables. It was just like a normal, human night club, only the patrons were various species of demons who occasionally growled and roared at each other instead of actually talking. Dante might have been right, it did seem like an alright place, even if the patrons would take a little getting used to, it certainly did beat putting up with Dante’s crap for the night, the only downside was he’d eventually have to go back to the shop to try and sleep again.

Deciding sleep could wait a while longer yet, Nero finished his drink and ordered another one, might as well enjoy himself for a while, and decide if he should tell Dante about the place, seeing as the man had never actually been successful in finding one. They appeared and disappeared randomly, like the rooms of an every shifting labyrinth, certainly keeps people guessing. Maybe he should just keep it to himself for a while, have his own secret get away, even if it wouldn’t take the other hunter long to simply stalk him and find it. With his decision made, Nero relaxed into the bar and sipped his second drink of the night.

 

* * *

 

He was ten drinks in and feeling pleasantly buzzed when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Tensing slightly, Nero apologised and stepped away from the humanoid demon he’d been chatting with, -a surprising conversation, considering the guy had approached him and almost scared the crap out of him looking like some kind of man slash crow-

He drifted back to the bar and ordered another drink, casually letting his eyes sweep the dim club, allowing his senses to lead his gaze in the right direction. Eventually his eyes stopped on an out of the way booth at the very back of the club, squinting slightly through the weird smelling fog spewing from the smoke machines. He saw nothing but a distorted flash of blue and white before the feeling of being watched –very intensely- disappeared and he allowed himself to relax just slightly. He perched himself on another stool and turned to face the bar, leaning his arms on the glowing counter top to push his drink between his hands, claws clinking on the glass.

He’d just lifted the glass to his lips for another drink when someone sat on the stool directly beside him, and from the corner of his eye he saw the same blue and white as he’d glimpsed by the booth. He lowered the glass slightly and glanced at the shockingly human looking man sat casually beside him elegantly sipping a beer. His brows furrowed in the beginnings of a scowl as various features made themselves known, and he almost opened his mouth to swear to high heavens when a little voice in the back of his head told him to shut up and actually _look_ at the guy. He allowed his eyes to roam over the figure of the man beside him, a man who shared a disturbing resembling to another guy he knew. Actually, as he looked closer, it became rather obvious that if it weren’t for the obviously upstanding posture, colour choice and hair style, Nero would say he was looking at _Dante_ , who was supposed to be back at the shop screwing some random people’s brains out.

A discrete sniff of the air confirmed the little voices suspicions, and Nero felt his eye brows move from a scowl to instead climb up his forehead. Definitely not Dante, but very, very similar. So instead of saying anything, Nero returned to his drink, testing to see if the Dante-clone would say anything about his rather obvious staring. He’d just finished his drink and was flagging down the barkeep when another drink was slid in front of him. He glanced at the glass, raising a brow at the sight of the same drink he’d been drinking all night. He glanced at the Dante-clone beside him before shrugging and allowing his claws to envelop the glass.

“I’d call you a stalker, but that’d be rude.” Nero suddenly said, smirking into his glass as the guy beside him shrugged noncommittally.

“I’d say you know me, but this is the first time I’ve encountered you.” The guy replied, sipping his beer as he stared at the wall of the bar in front of them, eyes seemingly seeing through it. Nero snorted.

“I thought you were someone else.” He mumbled into his glass. The other white haired man smirked.

“You thought I was Dante.” He said simply, as if stating fact, and it was Nero’s turn to shrug.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately, man?” He asked, turning around in his stool to face the man proper. The blue clad man nodded once.

“It happens from time to time.” He answered, and Nero’s lips twitched in confusion as his brain slowly put the pieces together. His Bringer glowed and warmed, and Nero felt Yamato pulse slightly inside him, and suddenly he was the centre of a very intense silver stare. “I’d wondered where that had gotten to.” He said, silver blue eyes still staring intently into his own. Nero felt a nervous chuckle tickle the back of his throat, and he cleared it as he flexed his claws absently, returning the other males stare.

“I think I know who you are.” He said after a moment, and the man’s lips twitched at the corner, as if wanting to smirk. Nero leaned back on his stool and raised a glowing blue claw to point in the guy’s face. “You’re the old man’s brother.” He stated, and a glint of amusement flashed across the other man’s eyes.

“Indeed. And I’d be correct in assuming that the idiot didn’t dare speak my name.” He said, finally turning his intense stare away from Nero, who exhaled slightly in relief. Man, there was some serious power in this guy’s eyes. Nero swallowed and took a long pull of his drink.

“Nope. Said you died though.” He said, and the blue clad male snorted.

“The rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated, I assure you.” He corrected, before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms, and Nero noticed the odd white lines twisting this way and that down the front of the man’s blue coat. “I am Vergil, and as you are already aware, I am Dante’s brother.” The newly dubbed Vergil stated as he raised his beer to his lips once more. Nero raised a brow as he tapped a claw on the glass of his own drink.

“Older or younger?” He asked out of curiosity. Vergil smirked.

“Older, unfortunately only by a few minutes.” He replied, and Nero almost dropped his glass.

“You guys are twins?” He asked incredulously. Vergil raised a slender white brow at him, and Nero felt a blush spread across his cheeks. “Er, obviously…identical…right.” He hid his face behind his glass as he drank, inwardly ranting at his own moment of stupidity. Talking to Dante was never like this, Dante was easy to talk to, because he was an idiot, and Nero often amused himself by teasing the guy about his age. But this guy? Vergil? He was Dante’s supposed-to-be-dead twin brother, and talking to him was like sticking his claw into an electrical socket, he was getting nervous, he was starting to stutter, he was starting to sound like an idiot!

Coming off as an idiot in front of this ‘Vergil’ was at the bottom of Nero’s wish-list, because in a sudden and amusing twist of irony, Nero found himself attracted to the guy. He looked like Dante, and that should have been enough to turn him right off, he liked Dante a lot, but not like _that,_ and yet he was also so obviously _not_ Dante that the resemblance seemed non-existent.

“So what brought you to a place like this? As a demon hunter one would think you’d avoid this place or storm it.” Vergil asked, and Nero shrugged, and then snorted.

“Getting away from your brother. If I’d had to put up with him for five more minutes I’d probably have shoved my sword up his ass.” He replied, and Vergil snorted as well.

“Sounds to me like he hasn’t changed since the last I saw him.” Vergil said, running a gloved hand through his hair, pushing it back as a few strands slipped to tickle his ear. Nero swallowed and turned away. God damn, and he’d thought his balls had left him, now they picked a helluva time to move back in.

“I think he’s trying to fuck his way through the city’s population.” He said, accepting the drink the barkeep placed in front of him without prompting. Vergil hummed under his breath.

“Probably.” Was the man’s reply, and Nero scowled darkly.

“The guy could at least get a motel room or something, I don’t need to hear that shit.” He gru mped, and Vergil turned a surprised stare at him.

“You actually _live_ with the buffoon?” He asked, voice wavering dangerously close to incredulous. Nero shrugged.

“Didn’t really have anywhere else to go, you know? After all the crazy shit that went down in Fortuna I didn’t exactly want to wait around for the lynch mob.” He replied honestly. Vergil frowned.

“Why run from humans? They are weak compared to you.” He said, and Nero raised a brow at him.

“I’m not really on board with the whole ’Demon Superiority’ shtick.” He stated, and Vergil’s frown only deepened as he eyed him up and down pointedly.

“A pity.” He said, and Nero blinked in shock.

“Er…did you just check me out?” He blurted, and Vergil’s frown twisted into a devilish smirk. Nero’s mouth went suddenly dry.

“I sensed you the moment you stepped inside this place, I’ve been watching you since. You decide.” Nero swallowed thickly and quickly returned to his drink. He needed to get laid, he did, but he was not drunk enough to hit on Dante’s crazy twin brother, no matter how much he really really wanted to.

Until a sudden, sly thought bloomed into existence, and he glanced at Vergil from the corner of his eye, staring the man up and down through his hair as the man casually returned to his beer. Oh no, he couldn’t, Dante would _kill_ him if he…but the _revenge._ Nero debated the pros and cons of his sudden idea, and weighed the chances of his survival if he went through with it, judging Dante’s possible reactions versus his likely ones. He’d probably end up getting shot, or stabbed, but oh lord it would be so worth it to seethe _look on his face!_

Nero had been accused of many things in his life, but no one had ever accused him doing things by halves, especially for revenge, no matter how small or petty.

“So,” Nero started, a large grin almost splitting his face in half and probably showing way too much teeth for a place like this. “You doing anything later?” He asked, glancing at Vergil through his hair. The other half devil returned his glance with a smirk, and Nero could have sworn he caught a flash of _fang._

 

* * *

 

He’d lost it. His lack of restful sleep had finally driven him over the deep end, and the alcohol probably hadn’t helped.

The main room of Devil May Cry was dark and quiet, and Nero correctly guessed that Dante had _finally_ tired himself out and gone to bed.

“This will be amusing.” Vergil stated from directly behind him, hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Nero could feel the other man’s heat seeping into his back, and he shuddered.

“Among other things.” He replied coyly before suddenly darting across the room and up the stairs, footsteps light. There were no echoing steps behind him, and Nero stopped in his doorway to turn and stare down at the main room. Vergil was gone.

Strong hands latched onto his hips from behind and Nero squeaked in surprise as he was dragged back into his room, the door closing and locking with a soft click before he was unceremoniously turned around and shoved into the wall with a solid thump. He exhaled in surprise as Vergil pressed up against his front, pushing him further back into the wall as he lowered his face to his neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Vergil murmured against the sensitive skin of his throat and Nero felt an almost hysterical giggle escape.

“You have no idea.” He choked out as he tried to stop the giggle from escaping. Vergil smirked at him before lunging forward to crush his lips against Nero’s, and the teen groaned as a warm tongue forced its way into his mouth, tasting lightly of expensive beer and cinnamon. Hands held his hips tightly, and Nero responded by reaching up and between them to yank the blue coat over broad shoulders. Vergil leaned back and allowed him to shuck the leather garment to the ground, barely giving the younger half devil time to notice the tight black sleeveless vest he’d been wearing underneath before he was on him again, lips and teeth leaving a blazing trail down the side of his throat while suddenly gloveless hands gripped either side of Nero’s shirt to promptly tear it in half.

Nero yelped as his shirt was torn off him, before moaning as sharp teeth nipped at his collar bone and hands massaged his hips through his jeans. He reached up and let the claws of his Bringer tangle into surprisingly soft spiked strands, lightly dragging the tips of his claws over Vergil’s scalp, causing the older half devil to shudder and groan. Nero grinned and used his other hand to fumble for the zipper of the black vest, yanking it down once his fingers found it and shoving one side of the vest from Vergil’s shoulder before the taller half devil shrugged out of the piece entirely. Sharp teeth dipped lower and nipped at his chest, drawing a surprised moan from the teen as he buried the fingers of his human hand into the white strands alongside his claws.

Vergil dropped his hands from Nero’s hips and instead slid them under the younger swordsman’s thighs, hefting him up effortlessly and pushing him back into the wall. Nero instinctively wrapped his legs around Vergil’s waist and dropped his hands from the elders now mussed hair, instead digging the fingers of his human hand into a taught shoulder while his glowing claws trailed feather light down Vergil’s chest, eliciting a minute twitch from the man as goose flesh rose along his arms and abs.

A loud muffled snore sounded through the wall at Nero’s back, causing both men to freeze. The snore was followed with a grumble the shifting of fabric before it went silent once more and Nero grinned evilly. Vergil raised his head from where it had been buried in the crook of Nero’s neck and graced the teen with a decidedly deadpan raised brow. Nero’s grin barely wavered as he shrugged.

“Is that,” Vergil started only to be cut off by Nero snickering slightly.

“Yes.” He said simply, and Vergil’s eyes suddenly _gleamed._

“In that case.” Vergil said, before hefting the teen off the wall and striding the short distance to the simple double bed where he promptly dropped the still grinning half devil, who bounced once on the mattress before he shimmied further up the bed until his head met the pillows. Vergil wasted no time as he attacked the front of Nero’s jeans, making quick work of the button and fly before dragging the garment off to toss in a random direction. Nero sat up and reached for the front of the others pants, claws clicking against the silver buckle of a belt as he flicked the button and pulled down the zipper. He hooked his fingers in the waist band and pulled, shoving the unwanted clothing down the others legs to be kicked off. Vergil loomed over him and shoved at his shoulders, sending him back into the mattress just as the elder all but pounced, the sudden added weight causing the frame to squeak loudly.

Nero gasped as Vergil returned to his earlier ministrations, only this time his mouth found one of his nipples, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive nub while blunt nails dragged over the other, making him groan. The claws of his Bringer trailed over Vergil’s shoulders, the pale skin marring with faint red lines that bloomed into existence with each pass of his claws. Vergil shuddered over him and Nero grinned, only to yelp in surprise when Vergil’s teeth bit into the skin of his abdomen. Vergil chuckled under his breath, and Nero batted him lightly on the side of his head.

“Ass.” He groused, shuddering as a hot wet tongue trailed over the bite, soothing the smarting flesh. Fingers grasped at his boxers, and Nero lifted his hips as they were dragged down his legs, being tossed to join the multitude of clothes now littering his floor. He had maybe a second to realise that sometime during the biting thing, Vergil had kicked off his own briefs before his knees were grabbed and spread apart, allowing the older devil to slip between his legs.

Nero groaned appreciatively as Vergil’s exposed erection pressed into his own, the friction sending pleasurable tingles up into his belly. He wrapped his legs around the others waist, using the leverage to drag him down until they were pressed together completely, and both groaned at the skin to skin contact before Vergil’s hands drifted down his sides and gripped his hips, pressing him into the bed as his mouth returned to his neck.

“We’re going to need supplies.” Vergil suddenly said between nips, and Nero froze.

“Er…” He wasn’t sure if he even had any lube, and he sure as shit wasn’t asking Dante to borrow some. Vergil huffed into his neck and withdrew, rising to his knees to survey the room for anything to use. His sharp eyes landed on Red Queen resting in her case by his wardrobe, and he turned back to Nero, who was caught between admiring the body knelt between his thighs and looking for something to use.

“Do you use oil on your sword?” Vergil asked, already moving from the bed to approach the case, and Nero felt a brief moment of hesitation about letting him near his baby before his libido shouldered the thought out the door.

“Left compartment.” He answered, and watched as Vergil deftly opened a compartment in Red Queens case, withdrawing the clear bottle from its depths. He untwisted the cap and lifted it to his nose, sniffing it once before nodding in approval. He was quick to approach the bed once more, and Nero spread his thighs invitingly as the man crawled up and settled against him once more. He removed the cap on the oil again and tipped a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers before pausing. He glanced down at Nero, who raised a brow in question before smirking.

“Turn over.” He ordered, and Nero returned his smirk before doing as asked, rolling onto his knees with his arms cross on the mattress at his face, bracing himself. Vergil nodded once in approval as he admired the expanse of pale skin on display, trailing a hand over a curve of muscle in Nero’s back. “Have you done this before?” He asked, and Nero snorted.

“Once or twice.” He admitted, turning to smirk at Vergil over his shoulder. The other swordsman’s eyes darkened at the sight as his trailing fingers drifted over the curve of Nero’s ass to rub teasingly at his entrance. Nero wriggled slightly at the feeling, but relaxed and groaned as a single finger pushed into him and Vergil’s other hand rested lightly on his hip. A second finger pushed in to join the first and Nero groaned, burying his face in his arms as he pushed back into the others hand, forcing the slicked fingers deeper. Vergil exhaled loudly behind him and Nero curled his claws into the sheet by his face. The two digits inside him scissored and twisted, stretching him with a slight burning sensation, which he ignored in favour of the tingling pleasure that over powered the burn as a third finger slid in, the stretch smarting only slightly.

The needy ache between his thighs had Nero pushing back into the fingers impatiently. “Damn it, just fuck me already.” He groaned, and the fingers withdrew only to be rapidly replaced with something much larger. Nero shouted in surprise while hands gripped his hips tightly, and Vergil released a hissing breath through his teeth as he held the teens hips still.

“Better?” The older man asked in amusement, and Nero moaned.

“Much.” He choked as Vergil withdrew about half way before pushing back in, driving his hot length in deep. Nero’s back arched inwards as he pushed back into Vergil’s agonisingly slow thrusts, each motion only drawing Vergil’s cock out half way before slowly pressing in once more, slow and deep. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep going like this or if he wanted more, speed or depth.

Why couldn’t he have both?

Just as he was about to demand the other man go _faster_ Vergil withdrew halfway once more, before shoving forward with force, driving his length in deep and _hard_ drawing a loud, drawn out moan from the teen. “Christ.” He gasped, fingers clenching the sheets as Vergil used his hips to pull him back into his thrusts with more force. Each thrust was still agonisingly slow, but between the depth and the force, Nero wasn’t overly fussed.

And then Vergil, the bastard, rolled his hips as he thrust in, his length slamming Nero’s prostate and causing him to cry out in pleasure. Vergil smirked and repeated the motion, slamming back inside the tight wet cavern with a growl, adding a little speed, each thrust and twist of his hips causing the writhing teen in front of him to gasp and moan.

Vergil decided they weren’t making enough noise. It was time to wake his idiot brother.

Without warning the delicious teen, Vergil withdrew, delighting in the disappointed groan as he used his grip on the others hips to lift him up and push him forward until his hands were forced to brace on the simple wooden headboard, still on his knees with his ass readily available. Vergil growled at the image the teen presented, on his knees and holding himself up on the headboard, head bent as he gasped for breath.

With renewed vigour, Vergil grasped the others hips once more and slammed home in one powerful thrust, the force of his thrust jolting the bed, smacking the headboard into the wall. He smirked as Nero snorted.

“Whoops.” The teen snickered, and Vergil withdrew and slammed back in once more, the headboard thunking against the wall as Nero cried out, loudly. There was a muffled grumble through the wall, and Vergil thrust again with more force, allowing a little of devil strength to power his movements as he rammed into Nero with building speed, the bed frame squeaking loudly and the headboard constantly smacking the wall.

The grumbling turned into a curse as he drew another shaky moan from his bed partner, who laughed breathily between moans as the sudden sound of someone moving in the next room reached them. Something other than the headboard smacked into the wall a few times, but Vergil didn’t pause as his brothers voice came through the wall, sounding tired and quit annoyed with life.

“I’m happy for ya kid, I am, but could you at least try and keep it down?! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Dante grumped, and Vergil snorted as Nero smacked his fist into the wall.

“Fuck you old ma-oh god!” Nero gasped and moaned as a sneaky hand snaked around to palm his leaking erecting in time with the thrusts currently doing their best to drill him into the headboard.

“Jesus Christ kid.” Dante sounded incredulous, and Nero found it hilarious.

“Revenger is a bitch, Dante!” He shouted, and Vergil chuckled loudly when he realised that he’d been drafted into a revenge scheme against his brother. Oh the irony, he loved it.

Nero cried out his pleasure on each thrust, and Vergil took amusement in his brothers indignant squawks. Oh, he could just imagine the look on the idiots face if he knew exactly _who_ was fucking his friend almost through his wall. He could tell the younger half breed was close as he palmed his erection in time with his quick and hard thrusts, each motion drawing such deliciously loud noises from his bed mate, and he allowed himself to feel the burn of his own release as it approached, fully intending on making the finale something to haunt his brothers dreams for weeks to come. But then again, the idiot would probably get off on it, unless of course he knew just who it was on the other side of his wall, and Vergil was undecided if he should reveal himself to his brother or not.

Nero tensed as he came without warning, the deep and fast thrusts accompanied by Vergil’s hand on his cock forcing his orgasm out of him with a shouted moan, his claws raking down the wall, leaving narrow gouges in the plaster as his release splattered against his stomach. Vergil growled something unintelligible behind him as his entrance tensed in time with the waves of his release, and the hand on his pulsing length retreated to clamp back onto his hips with vice like strength, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

Vergil growled a curse as Nero’s walls tightened around his cock, and he came with a snarl, ramming his length as deep and hard into the youth as he could as he rode out his release, coating the quivering walls with his seed as the teen panted harshly, sweat trickling down his back as his sides heaved with breath. Vergil smirked and allowed himself to slip from the teens body, falling back onto the mattress and using his grip on the others hips to drag him back with him, quite enjoying the feel of a sweat slicked body pressed against his front as he himself reigned in his pounding heart. He hadn’t been able to bed someone like that in a long time, always having to reign in his strength lest he break his partner, Nero was made of tougher stuff, it seemed, and the teen seemed to have enjoyed the rough treatment extensively.

Nero groaned in appreciation as his body tingled pleasantly in afterglow, shifting his head so he was resting back on Vergil’s shoulder instead of digging into his collar bone. He stretched his legs out, grimacing as his knee gave a crack from being held in position for so long. His Bringer reached up to rub at his hair, brushing the sweat soaked strands from his face before allowing it to drop to his side, purposefully smacking the others thigh.

“Damn.” He said with a tired grin. The chest under his back jumped as Vergil snorted.

“Indeed.” He replied as he grabbed a hold of Nero’s demonic arm, using it to roll him onto his side so he could wind his other arm around the teens waist.

“We are so doing that again.” Nero said, voice muffled against Vergil’s throat.

“Oh yes, we are.” The older devil replied with a smirk as Nero wriggled against his side to get comfortable.

“You gonna be here when I wake up?” The teen asked, and Vergil hummed in thought.

“I’m still deciding.” He replied, and Nero snorted as he closed his eyes.

“Whatever.” He mumbled. Just as the two were relaxing into the mattress a voice came through the wall.

“Fucking finally.” Dante groaned, and Nero reached down the side of the bed to grab one of Vergil’s boots, which he then proceeded to throw at the wall, it hit with a loud thump, and Dante cackled.

 

* * *

 

Nero woke up slowly, the warmth of his nest of blankets trying to lull him back into slumber while his body ached pleasantly in all the right places. He sniffed and rolled over, flinging an arm out onto the mattress only to encounter a pillow. He sat up quickly, brows furrowed as his eyes blearily took in the state of his room. All the clothes that had been strewn across his floor had been moved, his own clothes folded neatly in a pile on his dresser while there was no sign of a blue coat. Disappointment curled inside him for a moment before he simply shrugged, Vergil had said they’d be having a repeat, so all he had to do was seek the other out, or wait to be found again.

Nero shoved the blankets off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and reaching his fingers to the ceiling as he stretched his back, his spine giving a loud pop before he relaxed with a pleased groan. “Man, I haven’t felt this good in ages.” He told himself as he approached his pile of clothes to yank on his jeans, forgoing his boxers and a shirt as he made his way to the door, scratching his belly as he went.

He opened the door and trudged unhurriedly down the stairs, unsurprised to find Dante at his usual seat with his legs propped up on his desk, a magazine lying over his face.

“About time you rolled out of bed, kid, I was getting ready to send a rescue team.” Dante said from under his magazine. Nero ignored, feeling far too good to respond to the old man’s quips. He allowed himself to drop onto the couch, sprawling on his back and eying the ceiling. Dante removed the magazine from his face and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “So who was your friend last night, kid?” He asked casually as he flicked his magazine open, pretending to read it as he peaked over the top. Nero snorted and scratched his belly again, noticing for the first time that someone had cleaned off the mess of last night.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He said, and Dante cleared his throat.

“Ah yeah, that’s why I asked.” He said, and Nero felt himself bristle slightly for the first time that morning.

“How is it any of your business who I fuck, old man?” He snapped, and Dante snorted as he flicked his magazine again. He still hadn’t realised it was upside down.

“Since this _is_ kind of my place, and I was trying to sleep.” He deadpanned, and Nero sat up and jabbed a claw in the other man’s direction.

“You were trying to sleep!? How about me? I haven’t gotten any sleep all week because of you and your whoring around!” He snarled, and Dante cocked a brow at him before smirking.

“What’s the matter kid, jealous?” He asked. “Besides, as I just said, it’s my place, I do what I want.” He retorted, drawing a sarcastic laugh from Nero, who by now was bristling to the point of violence.

“Well news flash old man, I pay for my room, so I can do what I want in there! So if you want to keep me awake with your damn sexathon, let’s make it a competition, huh! See who keeps who awake longer.” Dante threw his head back and chuckled, slapping his knee as he shook his head.

“Whatever you say kid, whatever you say.” He placated mockingly, and Nero gave him the finger. “Didn’t see your friend leave this morning, still sleeping?” Dante asked casually, and Nero scowled.

“No, he left sometime in the night I guess.” He said, leaning back into the couch. Dante snorted.

“Didn’t think you swung that way kid.” He said, and Nero shrugged.

“Sex is sex.” He retorted, and Dante hummed in agreement, before suddenly throwing his magazine in the air with an explosive exhale.

“Ok, I can’t take this anymore, who the hell was it?” He asked, and Nero lifted his head from the couch arm to stare incredulously at the other hunter. He looked a little frazzled, if he had to say anything about it, and Nero realised with an amused snort that Dante had been wondering who he’d brought home since last night, obviously pitifully curious.

“Why, jealous?” He teased, and Dante twitched before eying him pointedly. Nero laughed, his evil little plan taking on a new twist. He waved his Bringer in the air fake airily as he leaned back into the sofa, watching the other hunter through his fringe as he said. “I dunno, said his name was Vergil.” Dante’s cheek did a weird little twitch before he scoffed and kicked back into his chair once more. “Looked a lot like you, actually.” He continued with a grin, and Dante did another spasm.

“You’re a riot kid, really.” He grumped, and Nero snorted at the pissy tone.

“I’m not joking, old man, picked him up in one of those demon clubs.” He said, and Dante glanced at him moodily through his hair.

“You picked a dead guy up at a bar?” He asked, unimpressed, and actually starting to look legitimately angry. Nero snorted, and was about to retort when the front doors suddenly banged open. Nero bolted upright and peaked over the back of the couch, eyes going wide as a grin split his face. Somewhere behind him, Dante made a sort of choking bird noise before falling backwards in his chair.

Vergil snorted as he strode into the room and walked past Nero and his gaping brother, climbing the stairs quickly before disappearing into Nero’s room. Nero blinked after him, eyes darting to Dante, who had picked himself up off the floor and was glancing wide eyed at his room. A minute or so later Vergil re-emerged from his room carrying his black vest. Nero blinked, not having noticed that anywhere in his room.

“Forgot something.” The older twin smirked as he walked past his brother, reaching out to ruffle Nero’s already mussed hair as he passed. “See you around, _Nero_.” Vergil purred as he made his way out the door without glancing back. Nero grinned, pleased, before turning back to see Dante eying him as if he’d grown a second head. He blinked innocently.

“What?” He asked, cheeky. Dante opened his mouth, paused and closed it again before pointing slowly at the still open doors.

“That...” He trailed off, and Nero snorted.

“Was Vergil.” He said, and Dante stared at him incredulously before pointing at him instead.

“You…he…” Nero almost took pity on the poor guy, who looked hilariously lost.

“Yes Dante, me and your not-actually-dead older brother fucked.” He said, folding his arms behind his head as he relaxed into the couch. Dante snapped his gaping mouth closed and dropped back into his chair, eyes slightly wide. Now he looked slightly traumatised. Nero snorted loudly as he rolled off the couch and about died with laughter.

He was so getting Vergil over again.

 

 ~ Fin ~

 

 


End file.
